emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7624 (23rd September 2016)
Plot Leyla ropes Jacob into helping her clean up The Woolpack after the reception. She comments on how David and Tracy are lying to themselves, as David was ready to call off things. Jermaine turns up late for his shift after visiting Belle. Charity enquirers if Cain has been to visited his sister yet. Dan reveals to Zak and Joanie that he plans to propose to Kerry and asks for their help to pull it off. Leyla slaps Finn over the hear for setting her up with Ross instead of Pete. After Leyla leaves, Finn informs Pete of Leyla's crush on him. Bob, Jimmy and Zak help Dan set up the Pirate Ship for the proposal. Finn encourages Pete to talk to Leyla. Charity leaves Cain another voicemail, so Chas suggests she take the hint and instead spend her time working. Jai asks Kerry to attend a function on behalf of the factory. Joanie insists she can't go and is forced to admit Dan is planning to propose. Kerry cannot believe it, and tells Jai she can't attend the event. Frank bumps into Megan and invites her for lunch, which Megan declines. Frank tries to find out Megan's relationship status,and Megan agrees to a meal. Pete approaches Leyla in the café and invites her round to Dale View for dinner. Jai and Holly have drink together at the café and decide to meet up somewhere less public next time. Frank spins Megan a lie about being in Australia to cover his time in prison. Leyla spots them together and tries to warn Megan, but she's not interested. Charity suggests to Jermaine that he buy her out of the pub. Dan gets down on one knee to the theme tune of Titanic and Kerry agrees to marry him. Leyla calls round to Dale View but admits she is there because she is scared of being single. She questions where their relationship would lead before walking out. Dan and Kerry recreate a scene from the Titanic, with Sasha Spangle singing, but Kerry begins to feel sick. She goes to eat some food, assuming she is feeling that way as she hasn't ate. It soon dawns on Kerry that she could be pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast *Sasha Spangle - George Ikediashi Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Front garden and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Pirate Ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes